wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Manchester Arena Bombing
Manchester Arena Bombing occurred at about 10:30PM on 22 May 2017 at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Here a suicide bomber kills 22 and injures 119 by detonating ball bearing bomb at packed Ariana Grande concert. Witnesses told of nuts and bolts tearing into young music fans when the blast was detonated in the foyer area of the Manchester Arena moments after a concert by US popstar Ariana Grande ended. The bomb went off in a packed foyer area at a time when mothers and fathers were leaving the venue with their children and other parents were arriving to pick up groups of youngsters. * Teenage fan who had once met the popstar was the first person named as a victim of the bomb blast * Video footage showed thousands fleeing in tears from the venue, many covered in blood, when gig ended * Horrifying video footage showed petrified children leaping over chairs and barriers as they tried to escape * Police confirmed the suicide bomber died at the venue after an improvised explosive device was detonated * US security sources say he travelled to the arena by public transport. Another man, 23, has also been arrested * 23-year-old Grande tweeted: 'Broken. From the bottom of my heart, I am so so sorry. I don't have words' * Theresa May and Jeremy Corbyn suspended election campaigning and said thoughts were with the victims The Attack The concert had just ended and arena lights had just switched on and crowds began filing to the several exit tunnels. The first bomb detonated in the exit tunnel leading to the adjacent Arena Train Station targeting concert goers in condensed mass. At approximately 01:32 BST, a subsequent controlled explosion was conducted by police on a suspicious item in Cathedral Gardens.7 The item was later found to be clothing that had been left behind. Residents and taxi companies in Manchester offered free transport or accommodation via Twitter to those left stranded at the concert.6 Parents of children attending the concert were separated in the aftermath of the explosion. A nearby hotel served as a shelter for children displaced by the bombing, with separated parents being directed there by officials.15 Manchester Victoria railway station, which is partly underneath the arena, was evacuated and closed, and services were cancelled. Victoria continued to be closed into the following day. Victims This attack was particularly appalling for targeting young children and families attending a pop dance concert. Manchester Arena has a capacity for over 20,000 people and was pretty well attended at this event. Photos of the injured show many with shrapnel type injuries consistent with a nail or ball-bearing bomb. Hundreds of people are now desperately trying to track down loved ones who went missing in the aftermath of the attack, with police having to tell some parents their children have died. 22 Killed and about 119 injured - 59 were taken to hospital - of which at least 12 were children - and 60 were treated at the scene. An adjacent Holiday Inn Hotel took in nearly 50 accompanied minors to provide them with safety while they waited to reunite with parents. * Crowd Sing Video - Video of final moment in Ariana Grande concert before bomb detonates. Partial list of casualties - deaths: # Eight-year-old Saffie Roussos # Georgina Callander, 18-year-old , was a student at the sixth-form college in Leyland. # John Atkinson, (26) from the town of Bury in Greater Manchester # Martyn Hett, a 29-year-old man from Stockport in Greater Manchester, # Olivia Campbell, a 15-year-old student at Tottington High School in nearby Bury, went to the concert with her friend Adam Lawler, who is currently being treated for his injuries in the hospital. # Kelly Brewster, (26) from Sheffield, She attended the concert with her 11-year-old niece, who she shielded from the attack. # Nell Jones, a 14-year-old girl in her ninth year at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School in Cheshire # Marcin (42) and Angelika Klis were originally from Poland, Two parents waiting to pick up their children from the show were also killed in the bombing. Their children are safe. # Angelika Klis (40) see above. # Alison Howe (47) and Lisa Lees, both from Royton, Oldham, were standing together in the stadium’s foyer when the bomb went off, the Telegraph reported. Like Marcin and Angelika Klis, the two moms were also awaiting their teenage daughters when they were killed in the attack. # Lisa Lees (45) see above. # Jane Tweddle-Taylor (51) of Blackpool, was waiting for her friend’s children when she was killed in the attack. She worked as a receptionist at South Shore Academy Partial list of casualties - wounded: If, as claimed, this attack was carried out by an adherent of the Islamic State, the targeting of women could have been intentional. “It’s very well known that misogyny is deeply rooted in the radical Islamist worldview,” said Shashank Joshi, a senior research fellow at the Royal United Services Institute (RUSI), a London-based think tank. On the stage Monday night was Ariana Grande, the 23-year-old American megastar —and self-styled “dangerous woman” — famous for lyrics that seek to champion female power and routines that exalt the female body. “Dangerous Woman” is among Grande's most popular hits: “Don’t need permission,” the song begins, “Made my decision to test my limits.” Grande often appears on stage in cat ears or lingerie. The meaning of her performance — in Manchester, at least—was not lost on her audience. Targeting of Women and Children MSN.com (a liberal news source)] ISIS Suspects Police this morning confirmed that the suicide bomber, who was known to police, died inside the arena. US security sources said the bomber had travelled to the venue on public transport. Within hours of the bombing, police executed two warrants in the Greater Manchester: one in Whalley Range and another in Fallowfield, where a controlled explosion took place. * May 23 (Tues) - 11:30AM Police arrest brother outside market in Chorlton * May 23 (Tues) - 11:30AM police raid Salmon Abedi's residence in Fallowfield * May 23 (Tues) - Noon police raid apartments in Whalley Range. Suicide Bomber The attack was carried out by 22-year-old Salman Abedi, using a self-detonated improvised explosive device. He was already known to police. He was born in Manchester in 1994 (which is why local press refers to him as a "Mancunian") to a Libyan family who had fled the regime of Muammar Gaddafi and settled in south Manchester. He grew up in the Whalley Range area and lived in Fallowfield. The property in Fallowfield where Salman Abedi lived became a focus of the police investigation following the bombing. Armed police raided the house and carried out a controlled explosion there. Separate videos show raids at what is believed to have been Abedi's home in Fallowfield, where a controlled explosion took place. Forensic officers, carrying a manual called 'Know Your Chemicals', were seen exiting the Abedi's address after the door was blown off. Abedi grew up in the Whalley Range area of the city. He was registered as having lived with his mother Samia Tabbal, father Ramadan, a former airport security worker, and a brother, Ismail Abedi, who was born in Westminster in 1993. Salman Abedi, 22, was born in Manchester and grew up in tight-knit Libyan community that was known for its strong opposition to Colonel Muammar Gaddafi’s regime. He had become radicalised recently - it is not entirely clear when - and had worshipped at a local mosque that has, in the past, been accused of fund-raising for jihadists. Abedi’s older brother Ismail had been a tutor at Didsbury mosque’s Koran school. The imam last night said that Salman Abedi, who wore Islamic dress, had shown him “the face of hate” when he gave a talk warning on the dangers of so-called Islamic State. Born in 1994, the second youngest of four children, Abedi’s parents were Libyan refugees who fled to the UK to escape Gaddafi.WHo is Salman Abedi - The Guardian 23-May-2017 Sources report that Salman had traveled to Libya about three weeks earlier and returned to England only days before the bombing. Others report that in recent months, Salman gained noteriety in the neighborhood for growing his beard long and chanting loud Islamic prayers in the street. Other Suspects A 23-year-old man, Ismail Abedi, brother of Salman Abedi, was arrested at his home in Chorlton, of south Manchester in relation to the attack. Security services attempt to work out if the suicide bomber was part of a cell. Footage shows officers leading the handcuffed 23-year-old to a police van outside a Morrisons supermarket in Chorlton-Cum-Hardy, south Manchester at about 10.30am this morning. Witnesses said the man was ordered to 'get on the ground' and that he was seen smiling as a team of officers, who had arrived in a black Mercedes, made the arrest. * Arrest of Salman Abedi - Video News Footage of his arrest. He is seen smiling when leaving. * 24-May - Libyan authorties arrest Hashem Abedi, the younger brother of Manchester attacker Salman Abedi, in Tripoli on suspicion of links to Isis. * 24-May - Three men were arrested in south Manchester over the attack taking the total number now in custody to five. * 24-May - Manchester Police arrested a fifth suspect in Wigan this evening and are assessing a package the suspect was carrying. Didsbury Mosque Salman and his brother Ismail worshipped at Didsbury mosque, where their father is a well-known figure. Ramadan is thought to be in Tripoli. His wife, Samia, is undestood to be in Manchester. Some were shocked by Salman's involvement in the terror attack. One member of Manchester's Libyan community told The Guardian: 'Salman? I'm astonished by this. He was such a quiet boy, always very respectful towards me. His brother Ismail is outgoing, but Salman was very quiet. He is such an unlikely person to have done this.' However others had a different recollection of the 22-year-old. Mohammed Saeed, the imam of Didsbury Mosque and Islamic Centre, said Salman Abedi had looked at him 'with hate' after he gave a sermon attacking ISIS and Ansar al-Sharia in Libya. He said a friend was so concerned that he got his adult children to sit beside Salman Amedi in case he attacked the imam. Manchester Bombing Investication - DailyMail Islamic Jihad The concert a target that the jihad murderers apparently chose because of its concentration of pre-teens and tweens, so as to maximize the potential to “strike terror into the hearts of the enemies of Allah” (Qur’an 8:60). (Compared to the doctrine from Christianity that "little children are of God and whosever harms a little one, it had been better that a millstone was hanged around his neck and he was drowned in the depths of the ocean.") Another motivation to hit this target is the commandment of Sharia Law / Islamic Jihad to deny women the freedom to move about and that all women must remain inside their homes and can only go outside when accompanied by a male guardian. References Category:Islamic Jihad Category:England Category:Manchester Category:Terror Bombings Category:2017